


Sensitive

by LukaAndTheSystem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean Winchester, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaAndTheSystem/pseuds/LukaAndTheSystem
Summary: Castiel was never one to show his wings to just anybody. You had to be trustworthy, at least by his standards, and you could not touch them under any circumstances. That being said, Cas's weak spot was Dean.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	Sensitive

Castiel was never one to show his wings to just anybody. You had to be trustworthy, at least by his standards, and you could not touch them under any circumstances. That being said, Cas's weak spot was Dean.

It's not that Dean was untrustworthy - both Winchesters were the most trustworthy people he knew - but he did have a tendency to attempt to touch the deep blue - almost black - wings. He told Dean time and time again, "Angels' wings are very sensitive, Dean," and every time, Dean would respond with, "Sensitive how?" This would lead to Castiel shutting his mouth before he accidentally let something weird slip past.

Dean was just messing with Cas every time, but he would be lying if he didn't think Cas' flustered face was cute as fuck. Dean had come to terms with his bisexuality a while ago, but the feelings he had for Cas were some feelings he'd never felt before. It was just something about how Cas was that made his heart swoon with every action he made, every word he spoke. He always wanted to touch Cas' wings, to be closer to such an ethereal part of his best friend and crush, but Cas always hesitated. He wasn't ready for someone, especially a human, to touch his wings.

However, that changed one otherwise uneventful Wednesday.

Dean was sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV as Cas watched closely, completely ignoring Dean's request for personal space. Sam had left about an hour ago, something about looking for another case, so the two of them were alone.

Cas was bored of just watching Dean, no matter how attractive he found him, so he decided to manifest his wings. He knew he had succeeded when he heard the ruffle of feathers and Dean's surprised "holy shit Cas". He almost smiled at that, but decided not to.

He sat back into the couch, draping one wing on the side of the couch and the other leaning towards Dean and the floor. Dean looked questioningly and nervously at him. Was this an opportunity to finally cop a feel of those beautiful feathery wings? He slowly crept his hand closer to the wing in front of him, trying not to be too noticeable, but of course, subtlety was not his strong point, so Cas noticed him.

He jerked his wing away, dropping a few stray feathers, and tilted his head questioningly at Dean. "What are you doing, Dean?" He asked confusedly.

"I wanna touch your wings." He deadpanned.

"Dean, I have told you, angels' wings are very sensitive-"

"Sensitive how?"

Cas averted his eyes to the ground, his face heating up a bit. Dean sighed; it seemed like he'll never get to feel those feathery little shits. He almost gave up, but quickly got an idea. Whilst Cas was still looking at the ground, Dean quickly dove his hands into Cas' wing, feeling the feathers between his fingers. Cas gasped and his breath hitched, his face getting even redder.

"W-what are you doing, Dean?" He asked again, his voice wavering and stuttering. Dean had never heard his voice sound like that, and he'd be lying if he didn't say his dick gave a happy little jump at hearing such a cute sound come from his angel.

"Well," Dean started, trying to piece his words together carefully, "You never tell me in what way your wings are sensitive, so I've decided to find out for myself." On that last word, he gently stroked the strong muscle underneath the soft feathers. Seriously, were these feathers made of clouds? He couldn't stop himself from running his hands farther out, towards the end of the wings, and Cas keened under the feeling, nearly letting a small whine slip out.

Dean was completely mesmerized; he had never felt anything this amazing before, and by the sight of Cas' uncharacteristic ragged breathing and lust-blown pupils, it seemed like the both of them were enjoying this too much for them to consider each other "just friends" for any longer. Cas's hair was messy already, and his skin was flushed. He was beautiful in Dean's eyes.

Suddenly Cas groaned softly; Dean had run his fingertips lightly on a very sensitive area. "Oh God," Cas whined, now looking Dean straight in the eyes and crawling onto his lap. "Please, do that again. That feels heavenly." Dean would be damned if he'd deny his angel pleasure, so he softly held Cas' hips up as he carefully lifted them up from the couch.

He tried to keep himself from doing too much on their way to the bedroom, but Cas was just so pretty like this. His beautiful blue eyes that seemed to hold a millennium of knowledge stared back at him, and in that moment he looked so irresistibly breathtaking that he couldn't hold himself back. He pinned Cas against a wall and kissed him, hot and desperate, but at the same time slow and sweet, taking the time to explore Cas' mouth with his tongue. He closed his eyes as Cas kissed back just as passionately, his already hard cock twitching from the sensation of Cas' tongue tracing the roof of his mouth. Dean was surprised the million-year-old virgin would be so quick to learn, but he wasn't complaining in the slightest. They had to make it to the bedroom quickly, or else Dean wouldn't last long.

After what seemed like forever, Cas finally broke the kiss and said something. "Please, Dean," He pleaded, desperate for more than a kiss, no matter how erotic it was. "I need more." Without any more delay, Dean smiled a smile that was much too innocent for the current mood and held Cas' hand as they managed to finish the journey to Dean's room without any more impromptu make-out sessions.

As soon as they got into the room, Dean closed and locked the door and resumed kissing Cas, shuffling them backwards until they fell onto the bed. Cas gasped at the feeling of being pinned down by Dean as he desperately pulled at Dean's clothes. They both knew they wouldn't last long, so they didn't hesitate with pulling each other's clothes off. The heat in the air grew with their impatient arousal, and Cas wanted nothing more than for Dean to pound him into the mattress already.

Dean supposedly knew this, and after pinning Cas below him, he reached for his bedside table for lube and a condom. Cas huskily spoke, "Dean, I appreciate your concern for your sexual health, but I am an angel. I cannot get sick. Also, I would be able to detect any illness in you. You have none. Therefore, unless you would prefer otherwise, I would like to experience all of you with nothing in between us."

"Dammit, Cas," Dean mused. "You're not supposed to make reading out of a dictionary sound sexy."

Cas smiled slightly. "If you would like me to stop talking, there are several alternative uses for my mouth." With that last word, Cas quickly switched their positions so that he was on top of Dean, his wings spread in a way that kept them covered. He moved down Dean's torso, kissing lightly as he made his way to his lover's crotch. Once he reached it, he dutifully unzipped Dean's jeans.

Dean was pretty much ecstatic. I mean, anyone would be excited when they were about to get a blowjob from a literal angel from Heaven. As Cas finally finished pulling off Dean's jeans, he took the waistband of Dean's boxers in between his teeth and smirked, looking straight into Dean's eyes as he sensually pulled them down. Dean groaned at the sight, and the feeling of his leaking cock finally being freed from the tight restraint of his boxers and pants.

Cas leaned forward and gave one tentative kitten lick at the head, watching Dean closely from beneath his eyelashes, and lowered his mouth onto the thick, girthy length. Dean's breathing stuttered and his right hand instinctively flew to Cas' head, pushing him farther down as he let out a strained moan. Cas went right to work, sucking and licking all around Dean's cock as he attempted to take in more, gagging slightly as he did so. Dean was in complete euphoria as he watched his angel take in almost all of his cock, the head repeatedly hitting the back of Cas' throat. He was already close to cumming, and they had barely started; of course, that's justified, seeing as the sound of Cas whining on his dick went straight to his orgasm, which was coming in hot and fast through his body.

Dean felt as if his angel was feeling left out, so in return for the amazing head, his left hand found its way to one of Cas' wings, gently pulling at the sensitive feathers as he watched Cas' movements become more frantic and his whining and little gasps become louder. He was this close to cumming into Cas' mouth, and as much as he wanted to, he had to get to the main event. Just taking Cas' oral virginity wasn't enough at that moment. Before he came, Dean patted Cas's head to let him know that he wanted to stop. Cas gently pulled off, licking up the length a few more times. "What's wrong, Dean?" He asked, keening into the feeling of Dean's hand still gently tugging his feathers.

"It's nothing," Dean answered. "I just want to be able to make it to the main event before I ruin the fun." He helped Cas up and onto his stomach, reaching for the lube once again. Cas waited patiently, excited for what was to come. His wings half-flapped around them, showing his excitement for what was to come shortly. Dean poured some lube onto his fingers, carefully making his way between Cas' legs. "Are you sure you want this?" He asks, remembering that he hadn't asked before all of this started. Cas nodded feverishly, wanting to become more intimate with him. "Please."

With reassurance that Cas wanted this too, Dean's index finger made contact with the tight ring of muscle. Cas nearly jumped at the cool feeling of lube, but relaxed as Dean's other hand massaged his ass. "Easy there, tiger," He mused, calming Cas down. He tried again, gently easing his finger into Cas's tight hole. Cas nearly whined at the feeling of being stretched, even if it was only one finger. He closed his eyes in bliss as Dean worked his finger in and out, trying to get Cas used to the feeling. Once he had made more progress, Dean added a bit more lube and another finger. By this point, Cas was reduced to a panting mess on the mattress, but at this point, he couldn't care less how he looked; it felt amazing. Dean curled his fingers slightly, looking for something. He knew he found it when Cas let out a loud gasp and a sinful moan. "Dean," He desperately whimpered, "Right there! Please, do that again. That feels amazing."

With encouragement from Cas, Dean angled his fingers differently, hitting Cas's prostate with every thrust. Cas moaned and mewled feverishly, as if he might break. To add to the sensation, Dean was also carding his fingers through Cas' feathers again, tugging lightly whenever he could.

Cas' wings started to seem as if they were glowing, along with his moaning becoming more desperate, which Dean figured meant that Cas was close. Before Cas tipped over the edge, Dean removed both his hands, causing Cas to pout and look back at Dean. Dean just smiled, slicking his cock with more lube and lining it up with Cas' ass. "You ready?" He said, desperation evident in his voice. "If it hurts just tell me and I'll stop, okay?"

Cas nodded, eager to get Dean inside of him already. "Okay." With that sign of consent, Dean slowly pushed himself in, trying his best not to just ram it in, whilst also going back to one of Cas' wings, lightly stroking the feathers closer to his back. Cas groaned at the feeling, surprisingly pushing himself back onto Dean until he bottomed out. Dean groaned at how tight Cas was and silently thanked God for an angel's ability to not feel much pain.

"You alright?" Dean asked, breathless as he tried to contain himself. Cas nodded, panting, too out of it to form words anymore. He whined, pushing up against Dean further to let him know that he was ready for more. With that bit of reassurance, Dean pulled out almost entirely and pushed back in, slowly as to not hurt Cas too much.

Cas moaned and whined Dean's name, gripping onto the sheets below him as if he might fly away. Dean groaned and sped up gradually, sometimes changing his angle, trying to find Cas's prostate again. He knew he had found it when Cas let out a broken string of curses and Enochian, gripping the sheets even more than before. He continued to hit that spot, desperate to give his angel more pleasure. He knew neither of them would last long like this, but he didn't care; Cas was enjoying himself as much as Dean was, and nothing else mattered at that moment. 

Dean felt the familiar heat pooling in his stomach, signaling his orgasm. He sped up his actions, hitting Cas's prostate more aggressively than before in an effort to make Cas cum before him. Cas gasped and whimpered, trying his hardest to keep up with Dean's pace. "I'm close," He gasped out as Dean tugged a bit more roughly at Cas' feathers. With a loud, sinful moan, Cas came hard, his out-of-control grace bursting all the lights in the room. Dean came soon after, dragging out their orgasms as he groaned softly, completely in bliss. He carefully pulled out and laid next to Cas on the bed, temporarily ignoring the sticky mess they had made.

"That was amazing," Cas whispered, his mind still fuzzy from the experience. He smiled at Dean, who looked even more wrecked than him. "You look like shit. We should clean up." Dean smiled back and replied, "I know, but right now we're cuddling." With that last sentence, Dean wrapped Cas with his embrace, both of them falling asleep shortly after.


End file.
